1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a package of a micro electro mechanical system, and more particularly to an ultra thin package for an electric acoustic sensor chip of a micro electro mechanical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging techniques for electronic devices have advanced along with the advancement in scaling trends, in increasing electronic product functions, and in increasing the number of electronic devices in electronic products. Thus, with miniaturization of integrated devices, influence of packaging techniques in relation to costs, size, and operating efficiency for electronic devices or products has increased. Currently, miniaturized and multifunctional integrated devices are being fabricated by the micro electro mechanical system (MEMS) technique. The MEMS technique is a method for fabricating an integrated device at the wafer level. The aim of the MEMS is to integrate the electrical system and the mechanical system into a wafer. The fabrication and the packaging process of the mechanical system is much more complicated than that of the electrical system. Additionally, the MEMS technique is used for fabricating and packaging electronic devices such as cellular phone microphones, Thus, due to the limitations of the conventional MEMS packaging process, there exists quality and stability deficiencies when manufacturing cellular phone microphones.
Specifically, due to a thicker substrate and selected materials of the conventional MEMS package, packaging of a cellular phone microphone can not be accomplished by automation. Thus, hindering miniaturization and cost reduction.
Additionally, efficiency of the cellular phone microphone is hindered due to the larger sized electronic devices effecting length of time for signal transfer and electro magnetic interference caused by increased integration.
Thus, an ultra thin package of a micro electro mechanical system fabricated with lower cost and used for preventing electro magnetic interference is desirable.